


The Farm

by LibidineTaboo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, Consensual Underage Sex, Cousin Incest, Cousin Relationship, Dog-Human Relationship, Dom/sub, Horse-Human Relationship, Incest, Lactation Kink, Multi, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Teen Pregnancy, Uncle-Niece Relationship, Uncle/Niece Incest, Underage Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibidineTaboo/pseuds/LibidineTaboo
Summary: After her parents’ divorce, Alexa is sent to live with her Uncle Jesse and his three sons. She had never met the Munroes. It was a well known fact that her mother hated the farm and had no love for the family she left behind. Alexa didn't expect to be sent there, but she is welcomed with open arms. Jesse lost his wife during the birth of his youngest son fourteen years ago. There is no women in the Munroe's lives. The closest neighbor is miles away, town is nearly a two hour drive away. Alexa will be living with four males who she had never met before on their large isolated farm. She is innocent and sweet, but this farm may just change that. She is desperate for love, attention starved, her parents never wanted her, but the Munroes do want her.
Relationships: Male Cousin/Female Cousin, Matt/Alexa, Original Dog Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character(s), Original Horse Character/Original Female Character, Sam/Alexa, Uncle Jesse/Alexa, Uncle/Niece - Relationship, Will/Alexa
Comments: 10
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> People:  
> Alexa: Naive, innocent, attention starved, selfless, she is 17  
>  \- Secretly: Submissive, horny, and overly curious  
> Uncle Jesse: Serious, kind, welcoming, he is 45  
>  \- Secretly sexually frustrated  
> Will: Quiet, hot-headed, strong, blunt, he is 23  
>  \- Secretly very dominating, enjoys controlling females  
> Matt: Easy-going, friendly, sweet, sensitive, he is 20  
>  \- Secretly has a pregnancy fetish and Lactation Kink  
> Sam: Outgoing, overly friendly, horny, nosy, he is 14  
>  \- Secretly a Voyeur, enjoys watching people have sex
> 
> Animals:  
> Conrad: Pure white Clydesdale Horse, he is 11  
>  \- Overly affectionate, calm, gentle, sweet, territorial,  
> patient, protective, alpha male  
> Duke: Red & Black Bloodhound, he is 3  
>  \- Curious, friendly, horny, protective, territorial  
> Thunder: Pure Black Stallion, he is 9 and Jesse’s horse  
> \- Dominating, intimidating, powerful  
> Millie: Brown mare, she is 7 and Matt’s horse  
>  \- Submissive, sweet, friendly, fertile  
> Storm: Gray spotted mare, she is 7 and Will’s horse  
>  \- Distant, temperamental, guarded, fertile  
> Peaches: Red mare, she is 5 and is Sam’s horse  
>  \- Loves peaches, sweet, friendly, submissive, fertile  
> Tonto: Brown and white pinto, he is 1 and Millie’s and Conrad’s colt.  
>  \- Easily distracted, affectionate, energetic

Alexa never had a good relationship with her parents. Her mother was always working and her father was always traveling for his work. Alexa was mostly raised by the nanny. Her father was a wealthy businessman, traveling all around the world for his company. Her mother was a fashion designer, making clothes for the wealthy. Neither wanted a child. Alexa had been unplanned and the beginning to the end of her parents' marriage. Her father blamed her mother for getting pregnant, and said she tricked him. Her mother blamed her father, said he purposely got a faulty condom to try to force her to quit her job. Surprisingly, it took awhile before the two filed for divorce, neither wanting to give in and declare defeat.

After the divorce neither parent wanted to raise Alexa. Neither wanted to be parents and just wanted to get lost in their jobs. Alexa’s mother grew up on a farm, a farm which has been in the family for many many generations. Alexa’s mother left the farm the day she turned eighteen and never looked back. She used to always tell Alexa about how much she hated the farm and how she’d never go back even if she was broke and homeless.

That was why Alexa was surprised when her mother told her that she was sending her to live with her uncle Jesse, Alexa’s mother’s brother. She would go and live on the farm in Colorado. The farm her mother hated with the family she never loved. Her mother even refused to return to the farm for Uncle Jesse’s wife’s funeral. Alexa never met her uncle, but she figured he was better than living with either of her parents.

So, that was how she found herself flying to Colorado to live on her Uncle Jesse’s farm with him and his sons. She was excited to live with her uncle. A new place, a new setting, new people. She was hopeful that Uncle Jesse would be a good guy and that this farm could be a home for her. A home that she had been searching for a long time.

Her uncle was kind of enough to buy her everything she would need to live on the farm, so she didn’t bother packing anything more than a backpack. Her bag contains her art supplies, her sketch pad, her laptop, her charger, and her bathroom essentials.

The flight wasn’t too bad and before she knew it they were landing. She grabs her backpack and heads off of the plane and inside the airport. Alexa was a pretty girl and looked very much like how her mother looked at her age. She had golden blonde hair, which fell thick and straight down to her waist. She had bright blue baby doll eyes, honey tan skin, small nose, full lips, strong cheekbones, oval face. She was short, exactly five feet tall and thin. She had narrow round hips, long slender legs, small tight ass, slim waist, and large round breasts.

She walked out of the airport and looked at the pickup area. There was only one vehicle there and it was a nice looking red pick up chevy truck with large tires, a bit of a lift to it, and an extended bed. There was a man leaning against the front of the truck. He was tall, very tall, like 6’5” tall and he was rugged. He had nice burly arms, a chiseled chest, powerful thighs, a strong jaw. He had dark chestnut hair, which fell to his mid neck and needed to be tucked behind his ears. He had dark brown eyes and even darker tan skin. He had a cowboy hat on his head and a pair of cowboy boots on his feet. His jeans hugged his legs and groin, while his over shirt clung to his chest and arms, he had the sleeves of the shirt rolled up past his elbows. He also had a silver belt buckle with a bull on the front.

Alexa hesitates for a minute before walking over. “Uncle Jesse?” She questions.

“Alexa.” He smiles, a nice and welcoming smile. His eyes took her in. She was a full grown woman. She was dressed in a pretty blue sundress with low topped converses. Her dress went to her mid-thigh, showing miles of creamy legs. The dress also had thin straps and a sweetheart neckline, giving a nice view of creamy round breasts. She had her hair pulled up into a high ponytail, exposing her long delicious neck. Jesse felt his cock stir in his jeans. She looked so sweet and innocent. It’s been a long time since he’s been with a woman. His wife had died during childbirth to his youngest son, Sam, who was now fourteen. He hasn’t been with a woman since Martha. Raising three young boys on his own on a farm where the nearest neighbor was thirty miles away. He didn’t have time to go meet women, not with the farm, the kids, and the travel distance. Now, here stood Alexa, his estranged niece looking absolutely sinful.

“You look so much like your mother.” Jesse says, breaking the silence and causing Alexa to blush. “Just as gorgeous as she was at your age.”

“Thank you.” He gave her a smile and moved towards the passenger door, opening it up for Alexa. She stared at the climb a little unsure. It was pretty high for her short height.

“Here, let me help you up.” She gasps as he sweeps her off of her feet, he was just as strong as she imagined. His warm calloused hands felt incredible on her thighs, rough and warm. She shivered slightly and wrapped her arms around his neck, unknowingly giving him a good eyeful of her cleavage. “Tuck your head.” She did as asked and he slid her into the truck, putting her backpack on the floor for her.

He got into the driver’s seat and pulled out of the pickup dock. “So, I should inform you that the farm is surrounded by the mountains, so cell reception is pretty bad up there. We do have a landline and wifi, but chances of being able to use your cell is pretty low.” She nods in understanding.

“How big is the farm?”

“Well, we have about a hundred of acres of grapevines, another hundred of corn. We make our own whiskey and wine. We also have chickens, meat chickens and laying hens, cattle, a few horses, and pigs. We have the animals for ourselves, freezing the meat. We get our own fresh eggs. We make our money on the liquor that we make in our distillery. You’ll be helping out at the farm too, of course. The boys and I normally work the fields, Matt takes care of the horses, Will takes care of cattle, and Sam does the chickens, feeding the animals, watering them, and cleaning out the stalls. You’ll be in charge of making meals and doing the housework.”

“Okay, I can do that.” Alexa says. She was used to doing that already. Her parents never cooked or cleaned, leaving her to do it.

“Great.” He smiles. “We’re all really looking forward to you being here. It’s been a long time since we had a woman on the farm, the place could use a woman’s touch.”

“How old are your sons?”

“Will’s the oldest, he’s twenty-three. Matt’s the middle child, he’s twenty, and my youngest is fourteen, Sam.”

“And you?” She asks, causing him to look at her.

“What?”

“How old are you, uncle Jesse?”

“Forty-five. I’m five years older than your mama.” She nods.

They drive for a while, passing fields and mountains, before reaching Jesse’s property. The driveway was long, grape fields on one side, corn on the other. They pull up to the house. It was a two story white farmhouse with a wrap around porch that had a porch swing on either end of the front of the house with a rocking chair on either side of the front door. There was a two story red barn a little bit in the distance and she could see two white chicken coops, separated by fencing. There was also acres of fencing for what Alexa assumes is for the horses. And far in the distance she saw a herd of cattle with some man on a horse leading them.

Jesse got out of the truck, while she looked around, coming around to her side and opening the door. “Come here, darling.” Jesse says, pulling her to him. She wraps her arms around his neck, ducking her head, wrapping her legs around his waist. He backs up and slowly lowers to the ground, her body brushing his. His hand rests on her hips, squeezing the flesh there gently before giving her a quick kiss to the forehead and stepping back.

“Thank you.” She blushes. He gives her a smile, taking her hand in hand and grabbing her bag with the other. He leads her up to the house where a large red and black bloodhound laid.

“That’s Duke, Will’s dog. He’s a gentle giant.” He reassures as the dog jumps up and runs down to them. “Easy, Duke.” The dog sniffs Alexa all over before pushing nose between her legs and up her crotch. Jesse watches from the corner of his eyes acting as if he didn’t notice. Alexa’s eyes widened as she felt his nose against her crotch. He sniffed and nuzzled the sensitive area, causing Alexa to blush, her breath growing heavy, her heart pounding. Jesse was surprised that Alexa didn’t push the dog away. She looked stunned and aroused, which made Jesse more aroused. She bit her lip as the dog pushed his nose more aggressively. Jesse begins to notice the dog getting more worked up, starting to push Alexa. “Woah, off, Duke, bad dog.” Jesse scolds, not wanting to push Alexa too far. “Duke.” He yanks the dog back. “I’m so sorry about that. He’s not normally that bad.”

“It’s okay.” Alexa blushes. “He doesn't know any better.”

“Come on, I’ll show you around inside.” He leads her inside. To her left when walking in was the dining room with a dining table with six chairs and a chandelier above. To her right was what looked like a man cave. There were three leather couches in the shape of a u with a large pool table behind it and an even larger flat screen tv mounted on the wall. There was also a small fridge tucked in a corner and a mini bar against one of the walls filled with fine whiskey and snack food. Straight ahead of her was the stairs. “That’s the den, that’s the dining room.” He pointed out the rooms she had just looked at. “Down the hall there is the kitchen.” He points to a door down to the left. “Down the hall there is the master bedroom, my room.” He pointed to a room to the right down the hall. “Straight ahead past the stairs is my office. I’d like to ask you not to go in there. I like my privacy and not to be bothered when I’m in there.”

“Okay, I understand.”

“I might invite you into my office, but otherwise I’d like it if you don’t go in without permission.”

“I understand, Uncle Jesse.” She says.

“The door beneath the stairs leads to the basement.” He carries on showing her around. He leads her up the stairs next. The stairs had a landing before turning into another staircase. At the top of the stairs was a hallway with six doors. “The room to our left is Will’s room. The door to our right is Sam’s.” He walks further down the hall, stopping in the middle where a door was on either side. “These are the two bathrooms. The one on the left is Will’s and Matt’s, the one on the right is your’s and Sam’s. You’ll be sharing a bathroom. I hope you don’t mind.”

“I don’t mind.” She says.

“The one to the left is Matt’s and the one to the right,” He opens the door. “Is yours.” The room was painted a lilac color. It was a decent small room. The largest wall had a queen size bed with dark purple silk sheets and a black head and footboard. On either side of the bed was a black nightstand with a silver lamp with a dark purple lamp shade. Across from the bed and by the door was a large black wardrobe. The far right wall had a window and below the window was a long dresser with three draws. The far left wall had a black desk with a black leather office chair. “I’ll leave you to get settled. I’m going to start on lunch.” Jesse says before heading out of the room.

Alexa places her laptop on top of the desk, her sketchpad in her left nightstand’s draw along with her pencils, her chargers in her right nightstand’s draw. She moves to look in her wardrobe next. Jesse had said he’d gotten clothes that would be fitted for a farm. There were seven pairs of skinny jeans, three plain tees, five plain tanks, and seven different colored plaid overshirts, she assumed these clothes were for working. She had a few clothes that were more fitted for nicer occasions. There were five different country style dresses, two different skirts, one was a short leather skirt and the other was a short jean skirt, and then two nicer tops, one was a dark red halter top and the other was a black vest top that looked to stop just below her rib cage. On the floor of the wardrobe were shoes. There was of course a pair of cowboy boots, a pair of red flip flops, black flats, and a pair of black heels.

Moving towards her dresser she began to check that out. The top draw was sexy bras and panties that looked to be from Victoria’s Secrets, some being so bold and sexual that they made her blush. The second draw were socks, pantiehoes, and a belt. The belt was brown leather with a silver belt buckle with a horse on the front. The last draw was nightgowns, all of them pretty sexy, but still not too risque for around the men. There was also a silk black robe in the last draw.

Alexa grabs her bag, a change of clothes, and heads for the bathroom. The bathroom was pretty nice. Across from the door was the toilet. To the left of the toilet was a door leading to the closet and to the right of the toilet was the shower. The shower was built into the wall. It had dual sliding glass doors, the floor dipped down with the drain, and the marble walls of the bathroom made the walls of the shower. The wall to the right of the door had a large claw foot jacuzzi tub that was a dark gray. To the left of the door were three counters. The middle counter was just empty counter space, while the two counters on either side had a deep turquoise glass bowl sink, and above the counters was a long rectangular cast iron mirror. Alexa put her shampoo, conditioner, and soap in the shower. She put her razor, shaving cream, lotion, basket of hair elastic, her hair brush, deodorant, and perfume under the sink. She put her toothbrush in the container resting on the counter, putting her toothpaste beside it. Curious, she opened the closet. To the left of her inside the closet was shelving holding cleaning products and extra bath supplies, and to her right was shelving holding fluffy towels. The best part was the wall across from her was just one big mirror, perfect for getting ready in the morning.

She locks the bathroom door and undresses. She decides to enjoy the bath another time and just take a quick shower. She washes off the flight germs and then dries off. She lotions up, does her standard beautifying process, blows dry her hair, and gets dressed.

She decided to wear a pretty white strapless dress with a jean vest. The skirt went just a little below her butt and had a cinched waist. She paired the dress with her new cowboy boots. She brushed her hair and left it down, applying pale pink lipstick. She looked pretty and cute.

She walked out of the bathroom, carrying her clothes with her down the stairs. She opened the basement door on and found a clothes basket. She grabbed the basket, putting the clothes in it and walked down the stairs. The basement was pretty bare. There were shelvings with canning jars of homemade goods, a dryer and washer, a large chest freezer and a stand up right freezer. She did a load of laundry before putting the basket back where she found it and headed for the kitchen.

“Hi, Uncle Jesse.” She greets.

“I thought I heard you walking about.” Jesse says, his back to her as he made sandwiches.

“Yeah, I hope you don’t mind, I did a load of laundry.”

“It’s no problem at all. I appreciate it actually.” He turns and smiles. His eyes taking in her outfit, pausing at the amount of delicious skin showing. “You look beautiful.” A blush comes to her face.

“Thank you.” Her father never gave her compliments, just acted as if she wasn’t there. On instinct she walked up to Jesse and hugged him. Jesse was a bit taken aback, but wrapped his arms around her nevertheless. “Thank you, Uncle Jesse.” She says honestly. Jesse kisses the top of her head, holding her tightly to him.

“You’re welcome, honey.” He says, already guessing why she was so emotional. Anyone could see how attention starved she was. She never had parents that told her that they loved her, who comforted her, who tucked her in at night, who kissed her booboos. She longed for the love of a parent, for the attention of a father. He rubs her back, holding her tightly. She sighs, completely in bliss from the comfort of the embrace. He leans back, kissing her forehead. “Go take a seat, darling, I’m almost finished with lunch.”

“Thank you.” He nods, giving her a smile before turning back to the sandwiches. She sits down at the island as Jesse finished making the sandwiches. He had a walkie clipped to his belt, which he grabs.

“We’re always on the first station, everyone has one. With the cell reception being so bad this is our alternative. That one is yours.” He says, nodding to the walkie beside her on the island. All the walkie talkies were black, but Alexa’s antenna on her walkie was covered in purple duct tape, a way for the people to distinguish what walkie was theirs. The one that Jesse had was just simply black. “That button turns it on.” He tells her before hitting the button on his walkie that would open the channel for him. “Lunch is ready. Start making your way back, over.” Jesse says into the walkie before clipping it back on to his belt. No one responded back, but Jesse didn’t seem bothered by that. “Here you go, darling.” He says, putting a plate in front of Alexa with a sandwich and chips on it.

“Thank you.” She smiles. He places the other plates down on the island, the island was long and wide, allowing for five people to sit at it, four side by side and one at the end.

Duke’s booming bark was the first hint that the boys were back, the second was the front screen door opening, and the third was a set of boots walking inside. A man came around the corner into the kitchen. The man looked like a younger version of Jesse. He had Jesse's strong jaw, chiseled chest, burly arms, powerful thighs, his dark tan complexion, and the same dark brown hair. The only difference between this man and Jesse was that this man was younger and his hair was cut short and spiky. He also had dark emerald green eyes instead of Jesse's soulful brown ones.

“Alexa, this is my oldest, Will. Will, this is your cousin, Alexa.”

“Hi.” Alexa says shily, giving a shy smile.

“Hey.” Will nods before taking a seat at the end of the island and starting to eat off the plate in front of him.

“Will’s not much of a talker. He’s quiet. Not a big people person. It takes him a bit to get used to people. I apologize if he seems rude. It’s just how he is.” Jesse whispers to her.

“It’s okay. I understand.” She gives Jesse a smile. The alert came again except this time she heard two sets of boots walking inside. A younger teen and a young adult walk in next. The young adult had a lighter tan than Will and Jesse, along with a more boyish face, not having the same strong jaw as the others. His body wasn’t nearly as built as the other two, but he was still muscular. He had the same brown hair as the others, cut short and he had the dark brown eyes. The young teen had short sandy curls with the dark tan that Jesse had with dark emerald eyes. He was still young, still going through puberty, so he had a soft boyish face and was pretty scrawny. He was looked to only be 5’5” and thin with not much muscle evident.

“This is my middle son, Matt.” Jesse says, putting his hand on the older boy’s shoulder. “And my youngest, Sam.” He puts his other hand on the young teen’s shoulder. “Boys, this is your cousin, Alexa.”

“Hi! It’s nice to finally meet you!” The young teen exclaims. “We’ve been waiting for you to arrive. I’m really excited to have you here!” Jesse chuckles.

“Sam’s a very friendly person.”

“Overly friendly.” Will mutters.

“Shut up.” Sam pouts.

“Boys, no fighting.” Matt chuckles, moving around them and towards Alexa.

“Do you mind if I sit next to you?” Matt asks.

“I don’t mind.”

“Ah! Why does he get to sit next to Alexa?” Sam whines, causing Matt to roll his eyes.

“Sam’s still a kid at heart. Anything new interests him. He can be overly friendly and very excitable. If he ever gets to be too much just let me know. He has a lot of energy and can be quite a handful.” Matt says, causing Alexa to smile.

“Thanks.” Jesse takes the seat by Will with Sam sitting between Jesse and Matt.

The group ate their lunch, doing easy chit chat with one another. Jesse was talking to Will about the cattle, which Alexa found out was what Will handled. Jesse and Matt worked the fields, while Sam handled the animals. “I was thinking,” Jesse begins, breaking up the different conversations going around. “With Sam getting older, it’d be nice to have an extra set of hands in the fields and with Alexa here it gives the perfect opportunity. Alexa, if it’s alright with you, I’d like for you to help out and take over for Sam with the animals. I’ll have Matt show you how to do it for the first week if that’s okay?” Alexa didn’t mind helping out on the farm. Jesse was nice enough to take her in after her parents practically threw her away. If she needed to do chores to earn her keep around here then she’d gladly do so.

“I don’t mind.” She assures him. “I’d be happy to help with the farm.”

“Great, then Matt, starting tomorrow I’d like for you to show her how to work with the animals. Maybe even teach her some riding lessons, if you’re comfortable with that, Alexa. We only have the one vehicle, which I use mostly for farm work. We usually use horses to get around. It’d be good for you to learn how to ride.”

“That sounds like fun.” She always wanted to learn how to ride a horse. It's always looked so cool and fun on the tv.

“Have her practice on Conrad, he’s the most patient of the horses.” Jesse says.

“Yeah, sure, dad. I’ll teach her how to take care of the animals tomorrow and then I’ll show her how to ride Conrad.” Matt agrees.

“I’m getting back to work.” Will says, putting his dishes in the sink and throwing out his napkin in the trash. He heads out with a nod to them, the door squeaking as he left the house and the door barking his farewells.

“As for house work we only expect you to make the meals and clean if that’s alright with you?” She nods.

“I understand. I’d be glad to help.” He nods and stands up himself.

“Well, I best get these boys back to work. Feel free to relax for the rest of the day, get settled here.” He gives her a quick kiss to the temple before dragging Sam up and out of the room. Matt gave her a kind smile before helping collect the dishes, putting them in the sink, and giving her a quick goodbye smile before following after his family.

Alexa decides to do the dishes and switch over the laundry. She wanted to truly feel wanted here, make the family really love and accept her. Her own parents never wanted her and what she really wanted was for this new family to want her to be here. So, with that thought in mind, she started to dust everything, moving on from dusting to vacuuming, then going on to mopping. She took down all the curtains and washed them. While the curtains were washing she cleaned the windows inside. She washed down all the counters, cleaned the toilets, washed the showers and tubs down. Did a complete and thoroughly cleaning of the house. By the time everything was done and the curtains were back up, the house looked brand new and it was time to start dinner. She had long since put her hair up into a ponytail and decided to have an easy dinner. She made spaghetti with meatballs. She even made oatmeal cookies for dessert.

She was exhausted by the end of it all, but she was also very happy. She felt good. She felt as if she did her part in this family and therefore felt a little more closer to being a part of this family. She heard the rukkus of the boys all coming inside before silence. She bites her lip, waiting anxiously for them to come further into the house. Why did they stop? Did she do something wrong? Was she not supposed to clean? Finally after a long moment she heard feet starting down the hall, she had to strain her ears to hear because it seemed as if they all took off their boots. Jesse was the first into the kitchen. “Did you clean the house?” He asks, sounding surprised rather than angry.

“Yes, I thought you’d appreciate it.”

“I thought I told you to relax for the rest of the day?” Jesse questioned.

“Y-You did, but I wanted to be nice and clean the house. Do my part so to speak, like you said.”

“I meant helping out with the animals, doing the dishes, maybe the laundry, and cooking. You didn’t have to go through all this effort, Alexa.” Jesse says. “I very much appreciate everything you’d done today, but you didn’t have to. We don’t expect you to be our maid, Alexa.” He tells her.

“I know that. I just… to help out… feel a part of the family.” She mumbles. Jesse sighs and walks up to her, pulling her into his arms.

“Alexa, I know I told you that I expect you to do some chores around here, but I didn’t mean to you had to. You could say no, Alexa, we won’t force you. We’ll be happy to have you do some things around here, but you didn’t have to do all this. Also, you are already a part of this family, Alexa. You don’t need to work like a dog to prove it. I appreciate everything that you’ve done, I really do, but don’t feel like you have to just to get our attention. We are not your parents, Alexa. We want you here, truly we do. You don’t need to work to stay here. You are family, you are welcomed here.” Tears filled her eyes. “Oh, Alexa.” He sighs and holds her tighter in his arms. She buries her face in his chest, wrapping her arms tightly around his stomach. “Sometimes I can’t help, but hate my sister for how horrible she’s been to you. No one should feel so unloved.” He whispers, kissing the top of her head. She sniffles.

“Thank you Uncle Jesse.” He hums in response.

“Like I said, we appreciate everything you have done today, but we don’t expect you to do this all the time. You don’t need to. You are a part of this family and welcomed here no matter how much you do for us. Our love is unconditional in this family. And you are family.” She nods, sniffling. “Now, dinner smells amazing. I’m just going to go and get cleaned up. Thank you for doing so much today. I really appreciate it.” She nods. He pulls back and kisses her forehead, wiping away her tears. “I am really happy to have you here, Alexa, truly.” She gives a watery smile.

“Thank you, Uncle Jesse.” He smiles and nods before letting her go and heading out to go and get cleaned up.

It was an hour before everyone had showered and cleaned up. The boys all changed into their nightwear, obviously intending to relax for the rest of the night. They all were wearing sweatpants and a plain tee and barefooted. Once they were all cleaned up, they sat down at the dining table and began to eat. “This tastes amazing.” Sam groans, shoving his face full of food.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full, Sam.” Jesse scolds.

“That’s so disgusting.” Will grimaces, looking at Sam who had sauce all around his face. Matt shook his head, refusing to look at the youngest Munroe.

“This is really good, thank you, Alexa. It’s nice to have a warm meal after a hard day of work.” Matt says, causing her to blush.

“You’re welcome.”

“So, I was thinking, if you feel up to it, then after dinner I could show you the horses, get you familiar with them before tomorrow.” Matt says.

“Sure, I’d love to.” Matt nods with a smile.

“Can I come?!” Sam asks, nearly spilling his water at his excitement. Will gave him a glare after just managing to save the water from spilling.

“Sam, I’ve been telling you for weeks now that you need to clean that pigsty of a room you have. Alexa will not be cleaning it for you. After dinner I want you to get your butt upstairs and clean that room.” Jesse says.

“But, dad-”

“No buts, Sam. You’re cleaning that room before you go to sleep tonight.” Sam groans, but doesn’t argue anymore. “Did you get the cattle in for the night, Will?” Jesse asks.

“Yeah, they’re all safely locked up in their barn tonight.” Will tells them.

“Great. So everything is done for the night. I’m going to relax in the den and catch the game.” He tells them once he finishes his dinner.

“I’ll join you.” Will says as he finishes too. The two gather their dishes and head into the sink with it. Sam grumbles but finishes up his food, brings in the dishes, and heads up the stairs. Matt and Alexa finish soon after and make their way outside once Matt slips on his boots. The night air was cool and helped calm the heat of their bodies. It was a nice night, a sky filled with millions of sparkling stars, not a cloud in sight, the night sound loud and serene around them.

They head over to the barn which houses the horses. It was two floors, Matt explains to her, the second floor was filled with hay that the horses and cattle eat. The first floor was a stall. There were eight stalls. Six of those stalls held a horse each, the last two stalls held the different feed for the animals in one stall and the multiple buckets in the other along with the tools. In the front of the barn were racks with the saddles and other tools hanging on the walls. Matt flips the lights on and begins to lead her down to the stalls where the horses were.

“We have the girls in the front and the males at the end. This one here is Will’s mare, Storm.” The horse in the first stall on the left was Storm. She was a beautiful light gray mare with white specks and a dark gray mane and tail. “She’s a bit temperamental, so I don’t advise going near her until you gain her trust. She’s a rescue, her previous owner used to abuse her, so she’s very guarded, distant, and skittish. She can get violent around people she doesn’t trust, so just keep your distance until she warms up to you. The one across from her is my mare, Millie.” Millie was gorgeous, she was a chocolate color with a darker brown mane and tail, the mane was braided beautifully. “Millie is an absolute sweetheart. Not a mean bone in her body and very friendly and affectionate. You never have to worry about her.” Matt tells her as he allows Alexa to touch the house. The horse was so warm and soft. Alexa rubbed the horse’s face. “Then, this one here is her baby, Tonto. He’s still a colt, just a year old.” Tonto was next to Millie and was a brown and white pinto. “He’s very much like Sam. Over excitable, affectionate, and easily distracted.” Alexa giggles as the horse buts her gently with its nose to her face. “The one across from him is Sam’s horse, Peaches. We named her that because she is absolutely obsessed with peaches.” Peaches was a red mare with a black mane and tail. She was very beautiful too. All the horses were. “Now, for the final two. The one on the other side of Peaches is my dad’s horse. Thunder. He’s the second in command around here, but not by choice. He is very dominating, intimidating, and quiet. But, as powerful as he is, he stands no chance to Conrad. Conrad’s the king around here.” Thunder was a gorgeous black stallion, a body rippling in muscles, his mane a beautiful and sleek black as was his tail. “This is Conrad. He’s the king. He is the biggest horse we have here. He’s a Clydesdale. He’s the gentle giant. He is very sweet, gentle, patient, and calm, but he’s also very protective and territorial with the females around here. The alpha male. He’s sweet until someone messes with his girls then he can become very violent and mean. When we first got Thunder, he tried to fight Conrad for leadership of the herd, but Conrad nearly killed him. Since then they reached an agreement of sorts. Conrad is in charge and Thunder is his second. As long as Thunder minds his place then they don’t have an issue. The girls are under his protection, anyone hurting them will be hurt back. Millie’s his top girl. He’s very territorial over her. He allows Thunder to have Peaches and Storm, but if Thunder so much as touches Millie then Conrad is on him. Those that Conrad deems can not be touched by another male horse. We can touch Millie all we want, but Thunder can’t get near her. That’s why she is kept far from him, but still close to Conrad. Tonto is Conrad’s and Millie’s Colt, so Conrad lets Tonto stay by Millie. I know, though, that once Tonto reaches maturity then that will change. Conrad does not share Millie.” Alexa nods in understanding. He’s sweet until you mess with his Millie or hurts the girls. A true white knight.

Conrad was a beautiful horse. A very big and muscular horse, built for pulling. He is a pure snow white color with not a speck of dirt on him. He has a long and thick white mane that nearly glowed in it’s brightness and purity. His tail was much the same, a bright pure white, thick and long. He looked almost like he could have been a unicorn if only he had a horn. “There’s one more thing you should know about Conrad. He’s a very sweet horse, until you mess with his girls. He’s very protective of his girls and territorial of Millie, but he is also very affectionate. Overly so. He is very bold and knows no privacy. He-” Alexa gasps as Conrad begins to nuzzle her breasts. “Like I said, he’s overly affectionate and can be pretty inappropriate and bold. You can yell at him and pull him away a million times, but the second you take your eyes off him he’s back to nuzzle inappropriate areas.” Matt says, not bothering to pull Conrad away. He watches as Conrad rubs his head between Alexa’s breasts, neighing and sighing in dight of the soft large pillows of her creamy breasts. “He’s harmless, he doesn’t know any better, he’s just an animal.” Matt excuses Conrad’s actions. “And no matter how many times you try to stop him, he never learns. We find it easier to just let him do what he wants rather than pull him away every few seconds. It doesn’t work pulling him away because the second you look away he’s back at it. He’s gentle and sweet, so he never is really a problem. He’s not like a horn dog that’ll attack you. He’s harmless, truly, just… affectionate.” Alexa was turning red as Matt talked and watched Conrad nuzzling her breasts. He was true to his word, never bothering to stop Conrad. Alexa wasn’t too worried, Matt said Conrad was harmless. He was just nuzzling her. He wasn’t biting or attacking her. He was harmless just like Matt said, but she’d be lying if she didn’t say having him nuzzling her breasts did not mess with her. It felt strange to have a horse nuzzle your breasts and have him rub against them, causing them to become stimulated, her nipples hardened at the friction his head was causing against the fabric of her dress.

There was one problem, however, she was wearing a strapless dress. As Conrad rubs against her, her dress slipped down her breasts and underneath them, pushing the breasts up and out. She gasps slightly in surprise, while Matt’s eyes widen, locking onto the large globes with the bright hard pink nipples. Both were too shocked to react right away, but Conrad wasn’t. He neighed happily and began to rub his head more against her warm breasts before opening his mouth and running his tongue over her hard nipple. She gasps, feeling the rough wet tongue against her sensitive nipple. She didn’t know what to do. She was too stunned and shocked. Matt watched, his cock getting hard as he saw Conrad licking the warm breast. His breath was a tad heavy, his mind a fog. Watching Conrad nuzzle Alexa’s clothed breasts was hot enough, but now that her dress fell and Conrad was licking her exposed breasts, it was leaving him feeling horny and excited.

She was shaky slightly, her core getting damp from the friction. It felt good. She never experienced this before with humans or horses. She was a virgin and completely innocent to everything. She went through health class, so she knew about the human body, but she was as pure as a newborn baby.

Matt finally snapped out of his lust haze, he shouldn’t let this continue. His dad would kill him if he let Conrad take advantage of this sweet girl. “Conrad, stop, bad horse.” He scolds pushing Conrad away. Alexa quickly fixed her dress, turning as red as Peaches, and completely embarrassed. “I am so so sorry. Conrad has never done something like that before.”

“It’s okay.” She blushes. “My dress slips, it’s… fine.” She was so embarrassed. She just wanted to move on. Matt seems to understand that.

“I’m sorry.” He says one more time. “Let’s get heading back to the horse. It’s getting late.” Alexa nods and the two head out of the barn, turning the light off on the way out and closing the doors. Her heart was still pounding in her chest, her body still feeling shaky from the experienced. She just had a horse caress her breasts and almost suckle them. And it felt good.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People:  
> Alexa: Naive, innocent, attention starved, selfless, she is 17  
> \- Secretly: Submissive, horny, and overly curious  
> Uncle Jesse: Serious, kind, welcoming, he is 45  
> \- Secretly sexually frustrated  
> Will: Quiet, hot-headed, strong, blunt, he is 23  
> \- Secretly very dominating, enjoys controlling females  
> Matt: Easy-going, friendly, sweet, sensitive, he is 20  
> \- Secretly has a pregnancy fetish and Lactation Kink  
> Sam: Outgoing, overly friendly, horny, nosy, he is 14  
> \- Secretly a Voyeur, enjoys watching people have sex
> 
> Animals:  
> Conrad: Pure white Clydesdale Horse, he is 11  
> \- Overly affectionate, calm, gentle, sweet, territorial,  
> patient, protective, alpha male  
> Duke: Red & Black Bloodhound, he is 3  
> \- Curious, friendly, horny, protective, territorial  
> Thunder: Pure Black Stallion, he is 9 and Jesse’s horse  
> \- Dominating, intimidating, powerful  
> Millie: Brown mare, she is 7 and Matt’s horse  
> \- Submissive, sweet, friendly, fertile  
> Storm: Gray spotted mare, she is 7 and Will’s horse  
> \- Distant, temperamental, guarded, fertile  
> Peaches: Red mare, she is 5 and is Sam’s horse  
> \- Loves peaches, sweet, friendly, submissive, fertile  
> Tonto: Brown and white pinto, he is 1 and Millie’s and Conrad’s colt.  
> \- Easily distracted, affectionate, energetic

The next morning Alexa woke up just before sunrise and took a quick shower and got dressed. Today she decided to wear a pair of skinny blue jeans, her cowboy boots, a white tank, and a red plaid over shirt. She even wore the belt with the horse buckle. She tied her hair back into a French braid, put on just peach lipstick to brighten her lips and make them appear fuller. She wore no makeup beside that and no jewelry. She was never the girly girl type, much to her parents’ horror. Even more reason for them to dislike her.

She went downstairs, did another load of laundry, unloaded and reloaded the dishwasher, and then started on breakfast. By the time the men came downstairs she had a plate heaping with pancakes, another heaped with eggs, a third heaped with toast, and a fourth heaped with bacon and sausage. “Wow, this amazing!” Sam says. “Can we keep her?” The guys all laugh at Sam’s excitement, while Alexa blushes from the attention.

“This looks amazing, thank you, Alexa.” Jesse says, giving her a kiss to the temple before helping carry the dishes into the dining room.

“It smells even better. Thanks, Alexa.” Matt grins, causing her to smile. Will is silently watching as the others say their thanks and carry dishes out to the dining room. Her eyes meet his.

“Thanks, Alexa.” He says in his quiet, deep, southern drawl. “We haven't had food like this since my ma died.” He gives her a nod before heading in after the others. It took a minute for her to breath again. She barely knew these men, but she was beginning to understand them. Will wasn’t one for talking nevermind being so personal. He didn’t know how to say thank you, welcome, or sorry. All the emotional things weren’t his forte, but he tried just then to show Alexa how much her actions meant to him. It made her happy to know that Will appreciated her efforts.

She heads into the dining room after the others and they all load up their plates. “So, Sam you are going to come with me to the fields, Will, you’ll look after the cattle as usual, and Matt, I want you to train Alexa with the animals. It’ll only take you probably a few hours between the two of you. So, if you feel comfortable with it Alexa, then I want Matt to teach you how to ride. After lunch, Matt, I want you to continue teaching Alexa how to ride then help her take care of the animals for the night.” Matt nods.

“No problem.” He says.

“Great.” Breakfast was over soon after and they all went their separate ways. Jesse took his truck and he and Sam headed for the fields, while Will took his horse, Storm, and headed off to take care of the cattle.

“You don’t have to worry about taking care of Storm. Will takes care of her.” Matt explains to Alexa as they head outside to tend to the animals. “Now, first up, are the horses. You want to get them out of the barn and into the paddock. You’ll let them graze all day, fill their water up. Every week we put a round bale in the paddock for them to munch on. If we know it’s going to storm then we cover the bale up. The horses are real easy, just fill their water and get them into the paddock. You also want to fill up the troth with grain, which we’ll get from the stall in the barn.” Matt leads her into the barn. “I find it easier to take care of the water and food before bringing the horses out to the paddock.” It takes a few trips to get the trough filled with grain. Thankfully, the hose was connected to the house, so they could use that to fill the water, which meant no carrying buckets of water back and forth. Once they got the paddock ready for the horses then Matt led them back into the barn. “We’re just going to put the harness on them, making it easier to lead them out. You can do it one at a time if you want. It makes it easier.” He tells her before showing her how to put the rope harness on the horses. He leads Millie out, while Alexa leads Peaches out. They put the horses in the paddock, taking the harnesses off them, and going back for two more. This time Alexa gets Tonto and Matt gets Thunder. “All the horses are real easy to get out. Tonto tends to get distracted, so you just have to be patient and keep gently tugging on the harness to keep him following you. Thunder doesn’t like not being in control, so you let him lead you. If you let him lead then he won’t be a problem and he is smart enough to know that when it’s just the rope harness on him then he needs to go to the paddock.” Matt explains as they switch horses. Alexa lets Thunder lead her halfway to the paddock before Matt switches again. “See? He’s easy to lead.” Tonto was frustrating to lead, but she managed to keep him going with gentle tugs of the rope and clicks of her tongue. The final one was Conrad. Alexa was a tad nervous to deal with him again and Matt was no help. “I’m going to grab the saddle for later along with the other riding gear we’ll need. You can go grab Conrad. He’s just as easy to lead as the girls.” The girls followed her easily, never pulling or straying, letting her just slowly lead them to the paddock. “He won’t be a problem.” Matt reassures.

“Okay.” She heads into the barn as Matt got to work on gathering up the gear. When she walked up to Conrad she knew instantly that he remembered her. His muzzle went right to her breasts, nuzzling the clothed globes affectionately. She blushes and ignores it as she put the rope harness around his neck. She pulls away, not letting Conrad follow her breasts, and opens the stall. She begins to lead him out and down towards the doors of the barn.

“See, you got the hang of it.” Matt says as the two walk past him and out the door. She was still nervous, but Conrad seemed to be behaving. She leads him down to the paddock, him walking easily behind her. Of course, just as she was beginning to relax, Conrad started acting up again.

He dipped his head and began to nuzzle her ass, causing her to stop walking and her eyes to widen. Conrad neighed in obvious pleasure at her stopping for him. He rubbed his muzzle all across her ass before settling in the crease between her cheeks. Her breath caught as he nuzzled her ass. “Conrad, stop it.” She finally says, turning to push his head away, ignoring what Matt had said before. _ ‘And no matter how many times you try to stop him, he never learns. We find it easier to just let him do what he wants rather than pull him away every few seconds. It doesn’t work pulling him away because the second you look away he’s back at it.’  _ Except, he didn’t even wait for her to look away. The second she had taken her hand off his head after pushing it back, he was right back, except this time he was nuzzle the area between her legs much like how Duke did. Her eyes widen even more as he managed to push her legs apart, apparently deciding he was in control and what he wanted he got. She was powerless to stop him. She could have pushed his head away or went on walking again, lead him to the paddock and get him locked up and be on her way, but she couldn’t move her legs. She was frozen. Conrad moved his muzzle between her leg and started bumping it up into her crotch over and over again. She wasn’t sure what he was doing or why he was doing it. He was no nuzzling, but bumping the area. Each time he bumped his head up, he’d push her legs a little bit more apart, until she was far enough apart that he could get his whole head between her legs. Then he pressed his head right up against her core and started rubbing his head back and forth. She was shaking and clinging to his mane, too shocked to stop him. Her mouth was gaped open and her eyes blown wide. She couldn’t even begin to explain the feeling she was feeling from his actions.

Her heart was pounding in her chest, her body shaking, and her breath was coming out in short pants. Conrad seems to pick up on it because he started rubbing his head faster, snorting and sniffling as he went. Her core was burning hot and extremely wet. She never experienced this before. Her entire body was quivering in pleasure. The friction his head was causing against her jean clad pussy was causing her to go dizzy with pleasure. Soon, noises started to come from her lips without her control. She started whining and panting as he rubbed his head right against her. She closed her eyes after finding the area around her too dizzy to focus. She tangled her fingers in Conrad’s mane, whimpering and moaning quietly at the intense pleasure she was feeling. Conrad seemed to understand what was happening and was getting more and more excited. He started rubbing his head unbelievable fast against her, neighing louder and snorting harder.

Alexa gasps, her eyes shooting up, her body tensing up, as a wave of pleasure like nothing she had ever experienced hit her. She gasps and moaned, struggling to catch her breath, as she falls off a privorateable edge. Her entire body shakes in ecstasy as she orgasm. She collapses against Conrad, panting and shaking as her ograsm hits her like a truck. He kept rubbing against her, drawing out the orgasm. When she finally stopped cumming after what felt like an hour, but was really just ten minutes, Conrad finally stopped rubbing her. He kept his head against her, breathing her in, as she clung exhaustively against him.

Matt watched the entire thing from the doorway of the barn, his cock hard and pulsating in his pants. He spent last night thinking long and hard on why Conrad acted so forcefully on Alexa. He was never so pushy or bold before. It took Matt a long time to figure it out. Conrad got pushy and excited like that when Millie was in heat for the first time since he met her. He was constantly touching her, nuzzling her body, getting familiar with it before he eventually climbed on top of her and took her. Seeing Conrad bring Alexa to orgasm like that only enforced his theory. Alexa was menstruating, shooting off hormones that animals could smell, and Conrad thought of her as a female to breed. Conrad was picky with his mates. So far he had only chosen Millie. He sniffed Storm and Peaches over when they reached maturity and was going through their heat, but his interest had only been a few hours before deciding that he wasn’t interested in mating with them. Conrad was showing a lot more interest in Alexa, even more so than he had with Millie, and it wasn’t even twenty-four hours since he met her. Alexa was fertile and Conrad was contemplating whether or not he wanted to breed with her.

Matt never saw a horse act quite like Conrad, but Conrad had always been an interesting horse. They had gotten him from a man at an auction when Conrad was just a colt. And almost right away he was nuzzling them inappropriate and understanding them in ways they never saw in other animals. Normally, what Conrad wanted he got or he’d fight until his dying breath to get it. It was looking like he wanted Alexa. He was still in the exploring stage and Matt would say that Conrad was still deciding, but he was showing a great deal of dedication to his exploring that he didn’t even show with Millie, so it was a good guess that Conrad had already decided and was just checking things out still.

Matt knew he’d have to tell his dad. They would have to watch Conrad around Alexa just in case he tried to go into the mating stage. Matt was all too happy to see Alexa and Conrad mate and he knew Sam would feel the same, but he was sure his dad would not just sit back and allow Conrad to fuck Alexa. Still, seeing Conrad bring to orgasm really got Matt excited. He wasn’t a Voyeur, that was Sam’s thing, but he still found it hot to see Conrad with Alexa.

After Alexa managed to catch her breath and the shaking in her body was gone then she began to lead Conrad once more. This time with no incidents and she got him locked up. “Hey, so I got the riding gear. I’ll just put it here. I see you got Conrad in alright… What happened to your jeans?” Matt asks as he sees the large wet patch between her legs.

“Oh, uh, the horses thought it’d be funny to splash me.”

“Why don’t you go change and then I’ll show you how to take care of the chickens.” The rest of the morning passed easily. They took care of the chickens, which was not hard at all. The chickens needed to be fed and waters, and the laying hens needed to get their eggs collected. They took care of that easy enough and now in clean jeans, Alexa followed Matt back to the horse paddock. He took Conrad to a separate paddock and showed Alexa how to get him suited up for riding. He then spent the next few hours showing how to get on and off the saddle easily, how to make the horse turn in direction, and how to get him to go faster or slower.

Alexa was nervous to work with Conrad, but he seemed to sense that and behaved himself. He was very patient with her and easy going, making her learning experience much better. She was a real natural to it. Picking it up almost instantly. By the time it came to make lunch, she was riding around on Conrad like an expert.

She was a little late in making lunch, but the boys didn’t seem to mind. They had come back early and decided to take a well deserved break as they waited for her to finish making their lunch. Matt took his dad off to the side and filled Jesse in on how the day had gone, not yet telling him about the incident with Conrad. “Sounds like she’s picking it up really well. I say let her do it all tomorrow, be there to correct her if need be, but after tomorrow she should be able to handle it on her own. And, of course, if she needs help she can radio us.” Jesse says before moving onto the horse back riding. “And it sounds like she is good with the riding lessons.”

“Yeah, she’s a natural. Picked it up so easily, as if she’s been riding all her life.”

“That’s great.” Jesse smiles.

“There’s one more thing, dad.”

“Yeah?” Matt hesitates for a second, trying to figure out how to word this.

“Do you remember how Conrad was when the girls went through their first heat with him.”

“Yeah, he was constantly touching them, nuzzling, and stimulating them. Exploring their bodies and getting an understanding of it before deciding if he wanted to mate with them or not.”

“Yeah and he dismissed Storm and Peaches within an hour after checking them over. But with Millie he was very excited and much more pushy and forceful with his exploration, very dedicated to exploring her before deciding he did want to mate with her.”

“Yeah, I remember. He was always gentle, but he made his intentions known and what Conrad wants he gets.”

“Exactly, well he’s doing it again, but he’s acting even worse than he was with Millie. He’s much more pushy and excited, hardly able to keep his hooves to himself, constantly touching and nuzzling.” Jesse raises an eyebrow.

“And exactly who is he acting like this with?” He asks, but Matt could tell that Jesse already knew the answer.

“Last night in the barn, it wasn’t that big of a deal, so I didn’t mention it. I thought it was weird, but I didn’t think it was a problem.”

“What, Matthew.” Matt winces at the use of his full name.

“He kept nuzzling Alexa, which is something he does with all of us, but she was wearing a strapless dress and he was being a bit forceful with his nuzzling, so the dress slipped and her breasts were exposed and he kept making that neighing snorting noise he makes when he gets excited. He started licking her breasts. I pushed him back, but he seemed pretty determined to continue.”

“Why didn’t you tell me this last night?”

“I didn’t think it was that big of a deal. He was always nuzzling inappropriate areas, he just took it a step further. But then I thought about it and he started acting like that with Millie… Today was worse though.” Jesse raised an eyebrow.

“Worse, how exactly.”

“Well, I didn’t step in because I wanted to see if my theory was right. I had her lead him out to the paddock, but before they even got half way he started nuzzling her ass. She turned around and pushed him back, but instead of backing off and waiting for her to look away like he normally would, he got right back to nuzzling her, but this time he startled her groin. He even pushed her legs apart, bumping his head up against her core, nudging the legs slowly apart until he could fit his head between them. She was pretty startled, too shocked to even react nevermind push him away and stop him. He took that as an invitation, obviously, and started rubbing his head against her core. He got pretty forceful, rubbing her fast and hard, neighing loudly and snorting and sniffing her. She clung onto him and he brought her to orgasm.”

“You let…” Jesse cuts himself off. “You let Conrad violate her.”

“She was enjoying it!”

“Keep your voice down, Matthew.” Jesse hisses.

“She was enjoying it dad, you should have seen it. She was clinging to him, whining, whimpering, moaning. She was openly inviting him to continue. He’s an animal, he hears those noises and it encourages him. She didn’t try to stop him once he touched her pussy. She didn’t push him away. She started moaning and let him do to her whatever he wanted. He took that as an open invitation. There’s no stopping him now. In his eyes, she has given herself to him.”

“What, so you think I should just let him have her? Are you insane. That is my niece. My human niece.”

“The only way to get him to back off is if you keep her away from him until she’s through her menstrual cycle and stopped projecting those hormones, but that may just upset him and make him take her anyways.”

“Matthew-”

“She enjoyed it, dad. She was begging him to continue.” Jesse ran his hands over his face, trying to keep his patience with him. “Look, why don’t you watch her with him yourself. What Conrad wants-

“He gets.” Jesse finishes.

“You’ll have one angry horse on your hands if you don’t let him have her. And like I said, she enjoyed it.”

“Matthew, he is a horse who is acting on instinct and she is an innocent and naive girl.” Matt scoffs.

“Please, as if I didn’t see you with her. You want her nearly as bad as Conrad.”

“Matthew, she is my nie-”

“That sounds like an excuse. You haven’t been able to take your eyes off her since you’ve seen her, constantly touching her, kissing her head. I’m not blind and neither are the others. She likes it too. You touch her, giving her the little compliments. She’s starving for attention, love, touch. Why not give her what she wants?” Jesse swallows, looking away.

“You seem dedicated to this.”

“Conrad is way too dedicated to this now. Even more so than he was with Millie. If we don’t let him have her then he will do to us the same he did with Thunder if not worse. She is his now, he wants her, and he’ll have her one way or another.”

“I’ll see for myself.” He finally says. “I’ll see how he is with her and I’ll decide.”

“You better decide soon. Conrad is getting excited.” Jesse nods.

“Does she know what you know? That you’re telling me?”

“Like you said. She’s young, innocent, and naive. Conrad gave her her first orgasm. She looked so shocked by the pleasure she experienced and when she orgasmed, she looked as if she never felt so great in her life.” Jesse shifted, his cock twitching at the thought.

“I’ll decide by tomorrow night.”

“I got better idea. You tell her that something came up and you need me in the field this afternoon, so you go ahead and show her how to get the horses up at night. Giving the perfect opportunity to see Conrad and her for yourself. Like I said, Conrad is getting excited. The sooner you decide the better for us all.”

“Fine.” Once lunch was over, Jesse did as Matt suggested and he and Alexa headed off for the animals. “The chickens only need to be tended in the morning. Will takes care of the cattle. You just need to worry about the horses at night.” Jesse tells her. “You need to wash them down, brush out their mane and tails, then get them in for the night. The entire process takes some time. How about you go change into something you won’t mind getting wet. The horses love to splash you as you’re washing them.”

“Okay.” She says.

“I’ll go and get everything ready for you.” She nods and heads off. She was a bit nervous with Conrad. She was never quite sure what to expect and with Jesse present, she was a tad worried.

She debated on what to wear for a long moment, trying to figure out just what was okay to get wet. She eventually decided, against her better judgement, to wear a bikini she found with a short white skirt that she hadn’t noticed the first time in the wardrobe. The skirt was lose and went just below her butt. She was showing a lot of skin, which made her nervous. It was a bikini, so the idea of wearing around Jesse wasn’t a big deal to her, but Conrad had access to a lot of skin now. The idea made her wet, which in turn made her even more nervous. She debating on putting a tank top on, but it’d just get soaked, so begrudgingly, she headed out in her bikini, skirt, and her flip flops. She pulled her hair up into a bun to keep it as dry as possible, unsure what to expect.

Jesse was a little surprised by what she chose to wear, but it made sense to wear it, so he didn’t bother saying anything. Still, after what he was told he was surprised that was willing to wear such little in Conrad’s presence.

He decided to ease her into Conrad, having her take care of the female horses first. He tells her how to bathe them, getting both of them soaked and laughing. Any nerves she had left as she washed the girls. He then showed her how to brush their mane and tail before moving on to Thunder. Thunder was much more reserved. Not participating in the splash war and staying perfectly still until she was done. Tonto was a riot. He enjoyed bath time to the extreme, practically dumping a bucket of water on all of them, they were that soaked.

“Are you wearing bikini bottoms?” Jesse asks.

“Yeah?”

“Why don’t you just take the skirt off? It’s completely soaked. No sense keeping it on.” He tells her, causing her to flush. One less layer to protect her from Conrad’s nuzzling. It made her nervous, but she didn’t let it show. She took it off, so that she was only in her bikini and flip flops. “I’ll go and get Conrad.” The last one to bathe. The others were all already in the stalls for the night. Alexa’s nerves came back again. She tried to ready herself but nothing could really prepare herself for Conrad. The second Conrad saw her he was over by her and nuzzling her breasts, which had just a small bit fabric to cover her nipples. “Sorry about Conrad, he’s overly affectionate. He tends to nuzzle inappropriate areas and no matter how many ties we stop him he never learns. It’s best to leave him be and let him do him.” Jesse says.

“Yeah, I know.” She says, her cheeks bright red. Jesse was watching out of the corner of his eyes as he got Conrad situated and ready for bathing.

“So, I’ve shown you how to bathe the horses and brush them. I’m going to radio the boys, let them start making their way back.”

“You’re leaving?” She asks, sounding shocked and worried.

“Yeah, but don’t worry, Conrad’s the easiest to bathe and you’ve already done this plenty of times tonight. I’ll just be a second. Really, he’s harmless.”

“Okay.” She couldn’t really argue without embarrassing herself. Jesse grabs his Walkie and walks out, leaving her alone with Conrad. The second Jesse’s gone Conrad is nuzzling her groin again. “Stop it. I need to wash you down.” She says and much to her surprise Conrad stopped. She stares at him for a minute, taken aback by how he was quick to stop at her words. He gives her an impatient neigh, snapping her out of her thoughts. She starts to wash his body down with the soapy rag, working along his head first and then down his neck. He gives a little snort at her work, seeming to enjoy it.

Jesse secretly watches their interaction. Conrad didn’t behave like a normal animal. He went through steps before committing to mating with a female, much like a human does. He first observed the female and if she peaked his interest then he began to explore her body. If he likes her body then he tests the water so to speak and pleasures her to orgasm. If he continues to be interested then he lets her explore his body and if she shows that she likes his body then he takes that as her approval of him and moves into actually mating with her. Alexa didn’t know this, but Conrad took her washing him as her exploring. If she reacts positively then he was going to take that as approval to mate with her.

Alexa scrubs Conrad down, massaging the rag into his mane and neck. The horse neighs in pleasure. She moved to stand in front of him, rubbing down his chest. She squats down and rubs his front legs before moving back to his right side. She rubs his back and right side down, massaging the soap into his body. She moves to his other side and gives it the same treatment. She then goes his hindquarters, rubbing and massaging the white hair. She takes his tail in her hands and rubs the soap in. There was one last section for her to do. His stomach. She kneels down onto the soapy dirty ground. She goes to rub his stomach when she suddenly sees his lower section. The horse had his cock out of its sheath and it was like nothing she had ever seen before; it was almost as long as her forearm and almost just as thick. It was a as white as his hair, practically glowing and pulsating, dripping precum in a slow flow. Her eyes were huge and pupils blown wide. His cock was beyond words. It was simply a monster and she couldn’t tear her eyes away from it. It was shocking. Her breath was heavy as she stared at it, her heart pounding in her chest. Conrad neighed, breaking her from her trance. She blushes as red as lava and just as hot. She swallows the lump in her throat and with a shaky hand she begins to rub the soap into the horse’s lower chest and upper stomach. She massages the soap in deeply, painfully aware of his cock just inches away, gently swaying from his breathing and the movement she makes by scrubbing his body with soap.

Once she finishes his upper stomach she pauses, taking a moment to collect herself. She slowly moves her hand lower, rubbing his lower stomach, his cock just two inches below her hand. She bites her lip, her core pulsating much like his cock, achy and soaked. She forced herself to focus on washing his skin. She moves onto his inner legs next, her knuckles brushing his large balls, causing her breath to catch. They were bigger than the palm of her hands. Conrad neighed as the touch. The rag fell from her hands, her eyes locked on his large balls.

She swallows, her core pulsating. She moved before she really thought about it. Her hand wrapped around Conrad’s cock, the horse neighed loudly as soon as her warm soapy hand touched his hard cock. She watches in awe as she begins to jerk his cock. It felt so warm and stiff in her hands, the cock pulsating and dripping. Her hand was soaked with precum in seconds, which she used for lubrication and started moving her hand more quickly up and down Conrad. Conrad neighed loudly, snorting roughly. His noises only encouraged her. She used her other hand to cup one of his balls, massaging it gently. Conrad whined and snorted, thrusting his hips slightly into her hand. She jerked him hard, taking her other hand off his balls and beginning to massage the tip of his cock, rubbing it hard with the palm of her hand. Conrad’s neighs grew louder as she worked his shaft. He gave a final neigh, jerking his hips, and his cock exploding. Her hand became soaked in the sticky white horse cum. She stares at her hand in awe before slowly lifting it to her face, she stuck her tongue out and licked the cum off. The taste exploded on her tongue and she couldn’t stop herself from moaning at the delicious taste.

Jesse watched in shock as he saw the events that unfolded. Alexa didn’t know it, but she had just approved of Conrad’s body and gave him the permission he needed to mate with her. It was only a matter of time before he took her. He waited until she had gathered herself and started washing the cum away and Conrad’s body. He gave a quick message to the boys, telling them to finish up and start making their way back.

He made his way back. “How was Conrad? Did he behave himself?” Alexa blushes bright red, unable to meet his eyes.

“Yeah.” She whispers.

“Great. The boys should be heading back now, so while you wash him down then I’m going to wash out the soap bucket and put the rest of these tools aside. When you get done washing him then go ahead and brush him down and get him back in his stall.”

“Okay Uncle Jesse.” She says.

The rest of the time passed by easy enough. No more incidents occur. She made dinner and the rest of the night was simple and normal. Alexa is still very much unaware of the events that would follow her being on the farm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do want to note that I do not support Incest, Bestiality, or really anything written here. This is just a story. I enjoy writing these stories, but I do not approve of such acts outside of stories. I do not support any of these taboon subjects. All events in this book is purely fictional and serve the only purpose to entertain my readers and myself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People:  
> Alexa: Naive, innocent, attention starved, selfless, she is 17  
> \- Secretly: Submissive, horny, and overly curious  
> Uncle Jesse: Serious, kind, welcoming, he is 45  
> \- Secretly sexually frustrated  
> Will: Quiet, hot-headed, strong, blunt, he is 23  
> \- Secretly very dominating, enjoys controlling females  
> Matt: Easy-going, friendly, sweet, sensitive, he is 20  
> \- Secretly has a pregnancy fetish and Lactation Kink  
> Sam: Outgoing, overly friendly, horny, nosy, he is 14  
> \- Secretly a Voyeur, enjoys watching people have sex
> 
> Animals:  
> Conrad: Pure white Clydesdale Horse, he is 11  
> \- Overly affectionate, calm, gentle, sweet, territorial,  
> patient, protective, alpha male  
> Duke: Red & Black Bloodhound, he is 3  
> \- Curious, friendly, horny, protective, territorial  
> Thunder: Pure Black Stallion, he is 9 and Jesse’s horse  
> \- Dominating, intimidating, powerful  
> Millie: Brown mare, she is 7 and Matt’s horse  
> \- Submissive, sweet, friendly, fertile  
> Storm: Gray spotted mare, she is 7 and Will’s horse  
> \- Distant, temperamental, guarded, fertile  
> Peaches: Red mare, she is 5 and is Sam’s horse  
> \- Loves peaches, sweet, friendly, submissive, fertile  
> Tonto: Brown and white pinto, he is 1 and Millie’s and Conrad’s colt.  
> \- Easily distracted, affectionate, energetic

Jesse stood in his office with his two oldest sons. He had just finished telling them both what has happened. “So you’ve made your decision then?” Matt asks.

“Alexa unknowingly made the decision. Nothing will stop Conrad now. She approved of his body and therefore unknowingly approved of the mating.”

“You can’t be serious. Are the really going to let Conrad, a horse, fuck your virgin niece?” Will asks.

“She wants it, Will, you heard dad. She literally jerked Conrad off.”

“She’s naive in the world of sex. Completely innocent. She doesn’t realize what she’s doing.”

“Maybe so, but she still found pleasure in doing it.” Jesse points out.

Will rubs his hands down his face. They woke up hours early to talk and he was exhausted. This was crazy. He understood Conrad was different, may be understood better than the others, but does that mean he should really go along with this. “She could get hurt. She’s human and Conrad’s a horse. Her body’s not made to take his cock.”

“I’ve been doing some research on it.” Jesse admits, catching his son's attention. There are women out there that fucks horses all the time. The thing we need to do is build something for her to bend over and for Conrad to put his front legs up on. It needs to be strong. I thought the best thing is a hitching post that is thick enough to hold Conrad’s weight and withstand the movement.”

“Yeah and if Alexa asks we'll just tell her we’ve been thinking of doing it by the house for a while. If we need to run inside it’s easier to hutch the horses right outside than to bring them back to the corral or worry about then wandering.” Will listened silently as they talked he was still wrapping his head around this. Both his father and brother both seemed excited for this.

Will would be lying if he said he didn’t have an interest in Alexa. She was beautiful, no one could deny that. She was caring too. She fed them, cleaned after them, did everything their mother would do if she was here. He always wanted a mother and Alexa fits so well in the family. But he wanted more than that from her. He wanted her. Is he really going to let a horse fuck her and take her virginity? His cock stirred at the thought.

“We’ll also redo the fencing of the paddocks, making them stronger. If she doesn’t get to the hitch then the fences need to hold. Go wake Sam, we got work to do. I want it done by the time she wakes up.”

Alexa woke up later than last morning. After the hard work yesterday she needed a good rest. Her mind replayed the events of yesterday and her cheeks turn bright red. She let the horse get her off and then she jerked off his cock. What was wrong with her?

She shook her head clear and got up. She took a shower and got dressed. She chose to wear her jean skirt, a plain gray tank, and her cowboy boots. It was hot today. Hotter than it was yesterday. She put her hair in a bun and made her way downstairs. The house was silent. No one was around but she knew that no one was sleeping. Did they already head to the fields?

She could hear banging coming outside. She made her way out the door and around to the back porch. She could see all the guys finishing up redoing the fences.

The fences were definitely not the typical fencing. It was made of steel boards made to look like you’re typical fence, but there is no mistaking the dark gray steel. “Why did you replace the wood with steel?” Alexa asks as she walks over.

“We’ve been meaning to do it for awhile. Tonto likes to escape by knocking the boards down. These metal ones are built solid and thick. It can take the weight of three Clydesdales and it is deep in the ground.” Jesse answers, wiping the sweat from his brow.

“Why did you decide to do it this morning? It looks like you've been up for hours?”

“Tonto broke out this morning from his stall, so we figured we’d reinforce everything. He’s like a baby, constantly breaking things and getting into places he shouldn’t.” Matt says.

“You should have woken me up. I would have helped.”

“That’s why we didn’t.” Jesse says. “We didn’t want you getting hurt. These posts are very heavy and when they land on your feet it does not feel good. They’re heavy enough to break your foot. We didn’t want you getting hurt.”

“Well, have you eaten?” Alexa asks.

“Don’t worry. We had a quick breakfast. We’ll be fine.” Will says from behind her, nearly making her jump. “But thanks for worrying about us.” That was the most she had heard Will say. Clearly whatever she is doing is winning Will’s friendship.

“We just finished.” Matt says.

“They had me up at four in the morning working on this.” Sam pouts. “I still don’t get why this couldn’t wait until this afternoon.”

“We didn’t want Tonto trying to escape again and causing Alexa problems.” Matt tells him and it sounded like it was not even the tenth time he said it.

Sam huffs and wraps his arms around Alexa, burying his face in her breasts. She gasps in surprise, while Will rolls his eyes. “Seriously, Sam?” He pulls Sam off. “Stop being a creep.”

“What I just wanted a hug after all my hard work.”

“Bullshit, you perv.” Will says.

“Come on we got to hit the fields.” Matt says, grabbing a hold of Sam.

“We’re a little behind, so do you mind if I take Matt with me to the fields. You can handle the animals on your own, right?” Jesse asks.

“Oh, uh….” Her first thought is Conrad, like it normally was. “Yeah, it shouldn’t be a problem.” She lies, not wanting to tell Jesse everything. She had no idea what he’d say, hell she didn’t even know what to think.

“Okay, we’ll probably skip lunch, so we’ll be back for dinner. Radio us if you need us.”

“I will.” She says before watching them go off. She took a deep breath in and started tending to the chickens. She put off working with the horses as long as possible. Doing a load of laundry, filling the dishwasher, cleaning up the hose a little. Eventually, she knew she couldn’t put it off any longer. The horses needed to get out of those stalls, so with a deep breath she made her way to the barn.

The horses were happy to see her. All of them neighing with their greetings. She grabbed the rope and began to lead the horses out to the paddocks, she had already refilled the water and put food in the trough. She got the horses out one at a time until eventually it was just Conrad. Conrad was waiting patiently for her, his eyes never leaving her body except when she left the barn with the other horses. She swallowed her nerves and started over to him. The second she got close enough to him, he buried his face in her breasts. Her breath caught at the feeling of him nuzzling the sensitive flesh. “Okay, that’s enough, we gotta get you out to the paddock.” She says before putting the rope around his neck and opening the stall door. Conrad bows his head, pushing her legs apart once more. “Conrad, no.” Conrad doesn’t listen, his snorts as he bumps her pussy once again. This time she finds the strength to pull away. “I said no.” She begins to lead him, feeling more confident, but she shouldn’t have. She had already entered the stage of mating. This was just the little dance done before the deed. Conrad loved the chase and she was giving it to him. Soon, though, he’d have her regardless of what she wanted.

She led him out to the paddock and got him inside. The rest of the horses kept their distance, which she found strange. They knew what Conrad had planned and knew better than to get in his way, but Alexa didn’t know. She leads Conrad inside and turns to the fence, putting the rope on it to grab on her way out. Conrad begins advancing and before she could turn around, he had her pinned to the fence. “What? No, stop, Conrad.” She orders, but Conrad ignored her. He begin nuzzling her ass, rubbing the jean glad bottom. He pushed her skirt up forcefully, making it rise on her body and expose her ass. “No, Conrad, stop!” She goes ignored. Conrad sniffs and nuzzles the soft ass, inhaling the sweet aroma coming between her legs. He takes her underwear in his teeth and pulls his head back, ripping the fabric clean off her. By this point she was very much panicking. She was stupid and left her walkie by the barn, leaving her with no way to call for help, not that they’d get here before Conrad did whatever he planned. She was confused and afraid.

Conrad forces her shaking legs apart, her breath heavy with fear. Conrad lowers his head between her legs and she gasps as she felt his tongue on her folds for the first time. She was still very much afraid, but the feeling she got the instant his tongue touched her lips, she couldn’t even explain it. It was the most intense pleasure she had ever felt. She couldn’t stop the moan from slipping free, which seems to encourage Conrad. He slips his tongue between her folds and begins to lap up her juices, leaving her shaking for an entirely different reason. She closes her eyes, moaning and writhing beneath him. This is wrong. She didn’t know what he was doing, but she knew it was wrong, but it felt so good. She moaned and her body moved on it’s own accord, arching back against his tongue. His tongue found her puffy and aching hole and started thrusting inside. She screams in pleasure. Her pussy was soaked and aching, desperate for some relief and Conrad was giving it to her. Her fists clung to the fence, her body shaking and writhing beneath the horse, her mouth open and making noises of pleasure, her hips thrusting back in time of his tongue without her permission. She was still very much confused and scared, but she was too overcome with pleasure to truly think straight, nevermind struggle against the maybe unwanted attention, she was beginning to like this and want it, which only confused and scared her more.

She gasps, her eyes shot open, her mouth dropping open in a silent scream as the world explodes before her very eyes. Her entire body shook, her pussy clenching down on Conrad’s tongue as she experienced the most intense orgasm she had ever had. Conrad laps up all the juices, making pleased noises at having relaxed Alexa and pleasured her to the point of orgasm.

She collapses against the fence panting and her mind whirling. She didn’t have time to recover before Conrad had hopped up, his front hooves resting on the newly reinforced fence on either side of her body, caging her in the massive body of his. “What-” She gasps as she feels something wet, hard, and sticky hitting her skin over and over again. She was afraid to look, but deep down she already knew what it was. She knew the basics of sex and knew the p had to go into v and that was what Conrad was trying to do. He started thrusting his hips, his cock looking for her hole. She shivers in both anticipation and fear. She screams as Conrad finally found a hole to thrust into, but it was not her pussy. Tears rolled down her face, pain exploded in her body as the fat, flat head of Conrad’s cock was forcefully thrusted into her ass. She sobs from the pain, which was what stopped Conrad from thrusting all the way in. He pulled out, seeming confused by his mate’s cries before angling his cock further down and thrusting again, this time entering her pussy. She cries out.

It was still painfully, he broke through her hymen, blood pouring out from her pussy and around his cock as he forced his way inside, but it didn’t hurt nearly as bad when he tried to fuck her ass. He started a slow and gentle thrust, as if trying to get her body comfortable with his cock. He was much more intelligent than the other animals. He seemed to understand that he couldn’t just lose himself to the pleasure and take her. Eventually her sobs subsided and just a dull throbbing was felt between her legs.

Conrad started thrusting faster, causing her to gasp as suddenly the pleasure was back. “Oh, god.” She moans, arching her back into him, her eyes tightly shut, her body once again trembling. Conrad neighed in pleasure, pumping his cock inside her at a very fast and hard past. She whines and moans, taking pleasure in Conrad's cock penetrating her pussy. Her fists were white knuckling the fence, while Conrad was neighing to the heavens, rutting into her like a frenzied animal, which he was. She was consumed by the pleasure, her body weak with it, her voice raw from screaming. “Harder! Faster!” She screams, her body begging for more. “Mm! Conrad!” Conrad was only more encouraged, pinning her more against the fence, his warm body pressed right up against her still clothed back, his cock buried balls deep inside her, hitting her womb with every thrust. She was shocked that his huge cock could fit, but she couldn’t guess that life found a way.

The horse let out a loud cry as he slammed as far in as possible, his cock exploding in ograsm. She screams long and loud, her voice completely wreck. “CONRAD!” Her pussy clenched impossible tight down on his cock, causing him to neigh loudly. She came so hard that her vision turned black. The last thing she remembers was the feeling of load after load of Conrad’s hot, thick, goopy cum filling her pussy until it was leaking out and he was still going.

When Alexa woke up her body felt unbelievably sore, but a good sore. The kind of sore that came from a long day of hard work that made one feel proud of the soreness. She was laying against something warm and soft, causing her to sigh in content and snuggle closer to it. That was when her mind caught up to her, replying to all the events that had happened. Her eyes snap open in shock. Conrad fucked her to pieces.

As she opened her eyes she was met with white horse hair. She looked around and found herself in a private section of the paddock with Conrad laying down and her laying curled up against his chest, his head on her back keeping her pinned and warm at the same time. Her skirt was still pushed up, her shirt was ruffled, and she had cum staining her legs.

Conrad snorted, brushing her lovingly with his nose. She didn’t know what to do, she was in shock. Conrad lowers his nose to her stomach, seeming to nuzzle the area. He didn’t honestly think he put a baby in her, did he?

Cautiously, Alexa began to get up and she was surprised that Conrad even helped her get up, which turned out to be good because she was very weak on her legs at the moment. She swallowed nervously as she stood there, Conrad’s head resting on her stomach. The other horses were off in the distance, just watching her. “I, um, got to go now.” She says, unsure what to say or do in this moment. She stepped back slowly and kept going until she got to the gate once more. Conrad showed no signs of forcing her to stay, so she allowed herself to relax. She grabs her ruined underwear, pulls down her skirt, and makes her way out of the paddock. She headed to the way to the house, still in a state of shock.

It isn’t until she is in the shower, washing off all the sweat, dirt, and cum that she finally accepted what happened. She just got fucked beyond belief by her Uncle’s horse and it felt incredible. A smile came willingly to her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do want to note that I do not support Incest, Bestiality, or really anything written here. This is just a story. I enjoy writing these stories, but I do not approve of such acts outside of stories. I do not support any of these taboon subjects. All events in this book is purely fictional and serve the only purpose to entertain my readers and myself.

**Author's Note:**

> I do want to note that I do not support Incest, Bestiality, or really anything written here. This is just a story. I enjoy writing these stories, but I do not approve of such acts outside of stories. I do not support any of these taboon subjects. All events in this book is purely fictional and serve the only purpose to entertain my readers and myself.


End file.
